Red Eyes
by OMarmalade
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi harus kehilangan namanya karena suatu kejadian di masa lalu./"Tou-chan Aniki jahat!"/"apakah aku boleh memakainya untuk bersenang-senang?"/ Apa yang kau pikirkan jika melihat orang tuamu merengang nyawa tepat didepan matamu?/ "ahhh sayang.. sini biar Kaa-chan bantu"/"Aniki! ada apa dengan mataku!"/ "Salam kenal. Saya Haruno Sakura"/ RnR? please


**Chapter 1 : Tragedy**

 **Disclaimer Characters by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer Story by OMarmalade**

 **Summary :** Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi harus kehilangan namanya karena suatu kejadian di masa lalu./"Tou-chan~ Aniki jahat!"/"apakah aku boleh memakainya untuk bersenang-senang?"/ _Apa yang kau pikirkan jika melihat orang tuamu merengang nyawa tepat didepan matamu?_ / "ahhh sayang.. sini biar Kaa-chan bantu"/"Aniki?! ada apa dengan mataku?!"/ "Salam kenal. Saya Haruno Sakura"/ RnR? please

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **6 Tahun yang Lalu**

Tampak seorang anak lelaki bersurai raven dark blue sedang bersenandung riang sembari menyisir rambutnya. Jemari mungilnya mulai menyusuri jejeran buku-buku yang tersusun rapi pada sebuah rak yang menggantung di dinding. Mata onyx-nya mulai memindai buku-buku yang seharusnya ia bawa hari ini.

"bio, bio, bio... Ini dia!" ujarnya lalu mengambil sebuah buku dengan gambar beruang didepannya.

"buku paket, catatan, hmmm ah buku pr" racaunya lagi sambil memilah buku-buku yang dimaksud. Jemarinya kembali menyusuri tumpukan buku-buku tersebut untuk mencari sesuatu.

"hmm, buku pr matematikaku mana ya? Kok gak ada?" kini anak lelaki tampan ini mulai mengerutkan alisnya pertanda tak mengerti. Rasanya kemarin sore ada, karena dia tengah mengerjakan pr-nya saat itu. Berarti...  
"Aniki! Aniki!" panggil anak lelaki tersebut setelah berlari keluar kamar lalu kini ia sedang berdiri didepan kamar seseorang yang ia panggil 'Aniki' tersebut.

"hn? Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya seorang anak lelaki lain yang kini tengah mengenakan dasinya didepan pintu kamar sembari memberikan tatapan bingung pada adik bungsunya itu.

"Aniki lihat buku pr-ku yang kemarin diatas meja tidak? Semalam seingatku, aku menaruhnya diatas meja belajar"

"buku pr? Ahh! Matematika?" jawab sang kakak yang kini telah selesai memasang dasinya lalu masuk kembali kedalam kamar untuk mengambil tas dan sebuah buku yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya.

"kau menidurinya, kau tahu?" sambung itachi saat ia kembali lagi didepan pintu kamarnya.

"apa maksudmu itachi-nii? Aku tak menidurinya"

"kau menidurinya. Kau bahkan hanya mengerjakan 4 soal."

"eeehhh?"

"hn. Ini! aku sudah mengerjakan sisanya. Berterima kasihlah pada anikimu yang pintar dan baik hati ini _baka otouto!_ " sambil menyerahkan buku yang dimaksud sang adik.

"aku ketiduran karena kelelahan aniki! Ada pertandingan Nasional minggu depan. Dan sekarang jam latihanku terus ditambah. Ini melelahkan." Bela Sasuke tak mau diejek oleh aniki-nya. Ya memang, minggu depan adalah pertandingan Taekwondo tingkat Nasional di Konoha. Dan sejak 3 hari yang lalu jam latihannya terus ditambah guna memaksimalkan ilmu bela diri yang digelutinya sejak kelas 4 SD.

"hn. Alasan."

"Sasuke! Itachi! Kalian sedang apa? Cepat turun dan sarapan!" sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggil mereka dibawah.

"hn. Cepat ambil tasmu dan turun Otouto" ucap Itachi sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dan melangkah menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Yang disuruh segera kembali masuk kekamarnya untuk mengambil tas dan tak lupa memasukkan buku pr-nya kedalam tas lalu segera menutup pintu kamar dan berlari kebawah agar yang lain tak menunggu lama.

"apa yang kalian lakukan diatas? Kenapa berisik sekali?" tanya seorang wanita cantik meskipun usianya telah memasuki akhir empat puluhan ketika Sasuke baru saja mendudukan dirinya di meja makan.

"tidak ada apa-apa kaa-chan!" jawab yang ditanya sambil tersenyum manis pada sang ibu.

"aisssh, _'kaa-chan'_? Kau sudah 1 SMP, bersikap dewasalah sedikit. _Baka Otouto!_ " ujar Itachi sambil mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya.

"habiskan makananmu Itachi." Kini seorang pria berwajah tegas yang buka suara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran yang tengah dibacanya sambil menyeruput kopi yang disiapkan Istri tercintanya, Mikoto.

"..." itachi hanya diam dan mengurucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Pandangannya teralih kepada adiknya Sasuke yang kini tengah menampilkan wajah tersenyumnya yang seolah-olah berkata _hahaha-rasakan-baka Aniki_. _Ck, lihat saja nanti (batin Itachi)._

"sayang, kau sudah membawa bajumu?" tanya Mikoto pada anak sulungnya.

"hn"

"perlengkapan mandi?"

"hn"

"pakaian dalam?" _Ck (batin Itachi kesal)_

"semua sudah kusiapkan Kaa-san. Hanya bentoku yang belum." Itachi benar-benar tak habis pikir pada ibunya, bagaimana mungkin ibunya menanyakan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti itu saat semuanya sedang sarapan. Benar-benar.

"ahh, bentomu sudah Kaa-san siapkan. Ambil saja di dapur." Sang ibu tanpa rasa bersalah hanya tersenyum manis pada putra sulungnya.

"Aniki mau pindah ya? Hahaha baguslah ka-AWWW!" kini Sasuke tengah merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"ahhh, sayang. Sakit ya? Sini Kaa-chan lihat" ujar Mikoto lalu menghampiri anak bungsunya.

"tou-chan~ Aniki jahat" ucap Sasuke pada ayahnya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Itachi. Kau seharusnya menjaga adikmu" Kini Fugaku telah menyudahi membaca korannya dan menatap tajam langsung Itachi. Putra sulungnya ini tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menggoda adiknya. Padahal kini ia sudah duduk dibangku 2 SMA.

"hn" yang dibilangin malah menjawab singkat dengan mata yang menatap adiknya tajam seolah berkata- _awas-kau-Baka_. Itachi memang selalu menggoda dan menjahili adiknya karena itu menyenangkan. Tapi disaat adiknya sedang kesusahan, Itachi akan berada disampingnya untuk membantu Sasuke. Dia benar-benar menyayangi adik satu-satunya ini.

"jam berapa kau pulang besok?" tanya Fugaku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"aku tak tau pasti tou-san. Mungkin jam 2 sudah selesai acaranya" Itachi akan menginap disekolah karena ada pelantikan OSIS baru. Karena ia adalah ketua panitia maka ia diwajibkan menginap di sekolah guna menyukseskan acara tersebut.

"baiklah. Tou-san tak bisa menjemputmu sepertinya besok" Jawab ayahnya sambil beranjak dari meja makan dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada Istrinya setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"hn. Aku memang sudah dari dulu bilang tak mau dijemput. Tapi tou-san tak menghiraukannya" ujar Itachi yang kini juga telah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan beranjak mengikuti ayahnya kepintu depan. Sang adik bungsu pun mengikuti ayah dan anikinya sambil menggandeng ibunya.  
"Kaa-san kami pergi dulu" ujar Itachi saat sampai didepan pintu dan hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh ibunya.

"oohh sayang... sini biar Kaa-chan bantu" perhatian Mikoto kini teralihkan oleh Sasuke yang sepertinya kesulitan untuk membuka ikatan tali sepatunya. Meski Sasuke kini telah berumur 13 tahun tapi ibu dan ayahnya selalu memanjakannya. Tak hanya Sasuke, namun begitu pula dengan Itachi. Tapi Itachi terkadang risih dengan sikap orang tuanya. Bukan karena tidak menyukainya, tapi ia sudah besar. Jadi menurutnya dimanjakan merupakan hal yang memalukan. Itachi kini hanya bisa mendengus melihat ibunya yang tidak berubah dari dulu.

"Itachi, kau tahu kode brankas Tou-san kan?" tanya Fugaku saat berada didepan mobil. Itachi hanya mengerutkan alisnya pertanda bingung. Kenapa ayahnya membahas brankasnya pagi-pagi begini?. Biasanya juga ayahnya menyuruh itachi menjauh dari brankas itu. Katanya disitu semua isinya barang-barang penting, tak boleh dibuka sembarangan nanti hilang, robek, bla-bla-bla. Tapi kenapa sekarang ayahnya malah menanyakan hal seperti itu? Apakah ini artinya ia boleh membuka brankas itu?

"iya, memangnya kenapa Tou-san? Apakah aku boleh membukanya?" tanya Itachi antusias.

"hn. Disitu ada beberapa rekening dan surat-surat lainnya. Kau bisa menggunakannya disaat kau terdesak."

"apakah aku boleh memakainya untuk bersenang-senang?" Itachi benar-benar sedang diatas angin sekarang.

"tidak!" jawab Fugaku tegas.

"huuffftt"

"hati-hati ya sayang... Mmuuachhh" ujar Mikoto sambil merapikan dasi Sasuke dan mencium pipinya.

"iya Kaa-chan. Aku pergi dulu" ujar Sasuke sambil membalas kecupan ibunya lalu berlari kedalam mobil.

"aku pergi dulu sayang" kata Fugaku sambil mengecup kening istrinya

"hm, hati-hati. Kau pulang cepatkan hari ini?"

"hn" jawab Fugaku singkat lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Itachi pun hendak mengikuti ayahnya namun ditahan oleh sang ibu.

"kau tidak pamit pada Kaa-san?"

"kan tadi udah"

"oh ya? Mmuuaacch! Jaa ne" Itachi langsung mengusap pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh ibunya. Ada apa dengan ibunya? Tak biasanya ibunya bersikap seperti ini. Kalau dengan Sasuke sih sudah sering. Tiap hari bahkan. Dia juga sering dicium ibunya, tapi dulu. Semenjak SMA Itachi enggan untuk dicium ibunya. Bukan karena tidak sayang pada ibunya, tapi karena ia sudah besar. Menurutnya hal seperti itu sangat memalukan. Ia akan diejek teman-temannya saat mereka melihat ini.

"Kaa-san!" ujar Itachi kesal

"tak apa kan sesekali? Sudah masuk sana. Ayah dan adikmu sudah menunggumu dari tadi" bela Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis.

"hn. Aku pergi"

"Jaga adikmu!" Itachi hanya mendengarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun seraya memasuki mobil. Mikoto tersenyum bahagia saat melihat suami dan anak-anaknya perlahan menghilang dibelokan depan rumah mereka. Setelah itu ibu cantik ini kembali masuk kerumah dan melakukan aktifitas rumah tangga seperti biasa.

o0o

* * *

"Selamat Pagi semua!" ujar seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas

"Pagi Kurenai-sensei" dengan serempak semua murid yang ada dikelas tersebut menjawab salam gurunya dengan antusias.

"Sasuke. Bisa kumpulkan buku tugas teman-temanmu nak?" tanya Kurenai pada Sasuke yang merupakan ketua kelas sambil tersenyum manis. Semua orang memperlakukan Sasuke dengan baik. Ia merupakan anak yang tampan, pintar dan kepribadiannya juga menyenangkan. Tak ayal banyak murid perempuan yang tertarik padanya.

"baik sensei" kini Sasuke tengah berjalan keliling untuk mengumpulkan tugas-tugas temannya. Tiap menghampiri meja murid perempuan, gadis-gadis itu pasti selalu berlomba-lomba untuk memberikan senyuman terbaiknya guna menarik perhatian Sasuke. Tak jarang pula ada yang terang-terangan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama nanti. Semua itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sasuke.

"oi, kenapa kau melewatiku teme?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang jabrik pada Sasuke saat pemuda itu melewatinya begitu saja.

"hn? Karena aku yakin kau tidak mengerjakannya." Kini ia berdiri tepat disamping meja pria pirang tersebut.

"hei, aku pasti akan mengerjakannya. Tapi buku ku hilang teme~"

"hn aku tahu."

"apa maksudmu teme?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan perkataan sahabat birunya tersebut.

"buku mu ada padaku. Aku sudah mengerjakannya" ternyata semalam saat mengerjakan tugas, Sasuke lebih dulu menyiapkan tugas Naruto. Ia meminjam buku Naruto minggu lalu dan belum mengembalikannya. Jadi ia berinisiatif untuk mengerjakan punya Naruto juga. Tapi ia malah ketiduran saat mengerjakan miliknya sendiri. Dan untungnya ada Aniki yang mengerjakannya.

"ouh benarkah? Makasih teme~" ujar Naruto sambil dengan semyum yang benar-benar lebar.

"hn. Jangan lupa nanti latihan" Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mengumpulkan tugas teman-temannya.

"Oke teme!" Naruto juga akan mengikuti pertandingan Taekwondo Nasional minggu depan. Jadi mereka berlatih bersama dengan guru beladiri mereka, Iruka-sensei setiap pulang sekolah.

o0o

"haahhh, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan teme. Sekarang bahkan sudah setengah enam" keluh Naruto sambil mengganti bajunya diruang ganti kepada anak lelaki disampingnya.

"hn. Kau benar. Selama lima jam kita harus berlatih. Ini melelahkan" jawab Sasuke yang kini tengah memakai kancing bajunya.

"tapi kupikir kerja keras kita tak akan sia-sia. Kita akan ke Konoha minggu depan. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah atas kerja keras kita" sambung Sasuke lagi.

"hahahaha kau benar teme~. Kita akan liburan teme~" ujar Naruto antusias.

"hn. Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita menang. Kau tak ingin kan kekalahan menghancurkan kesenangan kita?"

"ah, kau benar teme. Baiklah. Ayo kita berjuang teme!" Sasuke mengangguk mendengar penuturan sahabat jabriknya tanda setuju. Ia pun mengambil kunci loker dari dalam tasnya lalu membuka lokernya untuk menaruh baju seragam Taekwondonya. Namun aksinya terhenti karena ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari dalam lokernya.

Surat?!

Sasuke lalu menunduk untuk mengambil surat yang terjatuh tadi lalu kembali tegak seraya menatap bingung surat ditangannya tersebut.

"surat? Dari siapa teme?"

"hn. Entahlah." Racau Sasuke dengan alis berkerut lalu membalikkan surat tersebut.

"Uzumaki Karin?" sambung Sasuke saat melihat ada tulisan dibagian belakang surat.

"OH? BENARKAH?" kini Naruto sukses dibuat kaget oleh sahabat tampannya tersebut

"kenapa? Kau kenal?"

"tentu saja teme! dia adalah sepupu jauh ku. Nenekku dan neneknya bersaudara"

"oh ya?"

"ya. Tapi kenapa dia mengirimu surat? (pikir Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung). Ah! Pantas saja dia menanyaimu terus beberapa hari yang lalu. Ternyata dia menyukaimu teme~ hahahahaha" gelak tawa Naruto memecah kesunyian dipetang hari ini. Sekolah telah sepi sejak jam 4 tadi. Dan Suara Naruto yang memang biasanya bringas langsung menggema keseluruh ruangan.

"maksudmu ini surat cinta dobe?" tanya Sasuke mengusap-usap telinganya akibat tawa Naruto tadi.

"hahahaha ya iya lah teme~. Kau tak melihat ada lope-lopenya di amplop surat itu? Hahahaha aku akan mengejeknya ketika bertemu nanti." Yang diberi surat hanya menatap surat itu sebentar lalu menaruhnya kembali kedalam loker tanpa ada minat untuk membacanya. Ia sudah biasa menerima surat seperti ini. Ia selalu berusaha untuk menghargai perasaan gadis-gadis yang memberikannya surat dengan membaca surat tersebut bahkan menyimpannya dan kemudian menolak secara halus ketika berpapasan dengan empunya surat. Tapi hari ini ia sudah lelah dan berpikir bahwa besok masih bisa membacanya. Lagi pula ia tak mengenal sepupu Naruto itu. Ia memang sering main kerumah Naruto, tapi ia tak pernah melihat keluarga Naruto yang lain selain Kushina baa-san dan Minato jii-san.

"aku tak mengenalnya" ujar Sasuke sambil memasang topinya menutupi rambut raven birunya. Itu ia lakukan karena dari tadi siang gerimis dan sampai sekarang belum berhenti.

"hahaha wajar saja teme~ dia kelas tiga teme~"

"hn" pantas saja Sasuke tak mengenalnya. Ternyata perempuan itu merupakan kakak tingkatnya. Setelah selesai berkutat dengan baju dan surat tadi, Sasuke langsung mengambil tasnya dan melangkah keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya mengunci lokernya. Naruto pun menyusul Sasuke sambil berlari. Mereka sibuk bercerita tentang sesuatu yang menurut mereka menarik.

"oi teme! nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu untuk membuat tugas lusa. Kaa-chan selalu mengingatkanku untuk mengerjakannya denganmu. Kau tahu aku tidak suka fisika." Ujar Naruto saat mereka sudah berada dipersimpangan gang. Mereka tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama namun rumah mereka agak berjauhan karena berbeda blok. Menganggapi ucapan Naruto, Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Kini Sasuke telah berada didepan rumahnya. Tapi ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat pagar dan pintu rumahnya terbuka.

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku bingung kenapa pagar dan pintu rumah terbuka? Kuperhatikan sekeliling dan melihat mobil Tou-chan telah terparkir. Berarti Tou-chan sudah pulang. Tapi kenapa pintu mobilnya gak ditutup ya? Apa Tou-chan sedang terburu-buru? Apa ada barang yang tertinggal ya? Tapi katanya Tou-chan pulang cepat hari ini? Masak mau pergi lagi?

Eh? Itu mobil siapa? Kayaknya mobil baru. Ah! Jangan-jangan untuk Itachi-nii. Dari bulan lalu kan Aniki selalu merengek minta dibelikan mobil oleh Tou-chan. Tak ambil mau pusing segera saja aku melangkah memasuki rumah.

Hn?! Alisku berkerut karena tak melihat sepatu Tou-chan di rak sepatu. Ayahnya masuk ke rumah tanpa melepaskan sepatu? Ah mungkin memang ada barang yang ketinggalan sehingga Tou-chan terburu-buru seperti ini. Baru saja aku melepaskan sepatu tiba-tiba ada sesosok bayangan disertai derap langkah kaki yang tengah berjalan kearahku. Refleks, aku langsung masuk dapur dan bersembunyi di balik kulkas.

Aku mendengar derap langkah tadi semakin menjauh dan aku merasa sedikit lega sekarang. Aku bingung kenapa aku harus bersembunyi tadi? Palingan itu hanya Tou-chan yang akan pergi lagi. Tapi entah mengapa aku benar-benar merasa takut tadi. Setelah merasa aman, pelan-pelan aku mengintip di balik dinding dan melihat pintu depan telah tertutup.

Aku langsung melangkah pelan keatas menuju kamarku. Saat hendak membuka pintu kamar perhatianku langsung teralihkan begitu melihat pintu kamar orang tuaku terbuka. Tumben.

Aku langsung berjalan memasuki kamar Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan untuk mengucapkan salam karena tadi aku lupa mengucapkannya. Tiba-tiba badanku menegang melihat sesosok wanita yang tak sadarkan diri di samping tempat tidur dengan darah yang mengaliri kepalanya.

 _DEG_

" _Kaa-chan"_ bagaikan kehilangan suaraku, aku hanya bisa meneriakkan ibuku dalam hatiku. Jantungku serasa mencelos ketika melihat sesosok pria yang aku yakini adalah ayahku yang berbaring di kasur yang penuh darah segar. Apa yang terjadi?! Tak sempat berpikir, tiba-tiba aku merasakan pergerakan kecil dari tangan ibuku yang menyentuh kakiku. Langsung saja aku berjongkok untuk memeluk ibuku yang sedang dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

" _Ka-kaa-chan? A-apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kalian seperti ini? ki-kita kerumah sakit. Ayo kita kerumah sakit"_ ujarku dengan suara parau dan air mata yang kini mengalir deras dipipiku tak dapat ku bendung lagi.

Ibuku hanya menggeleng lemah menanggapi pertanyaanku. Saat hendak kembali bertanya pada ibuku, tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka mengagetkanku. Ibuku langsung menyuruhku bersembunyi dibawah kolong kasur. Awalnya aku menolak tapi melihat tatapan memohon ibuku dan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menjalar keseluruh tubuhku saat mendengar derap langkah yang semakin mendekat membuatku refleks langsung bersembunyi.

Aku tengah menatap ibuku yang kembali menutup matanya dengan perasaan was-was. Ini membuatku bingung. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Seharusnya aku tak bersembunyi. Aku kan atlet bela diri. Kenapa aku malah sembunyi?

 _DEG_

Tubuhku sukses mengegang saat melihat sepasang kaki melangkah mendekati tempat tidur. Aku yakin sos0k tadi adalah pria melihat sepatunya. Sosok tadi langsung duduk bersimpuh di lantai dekat tempat tidur yang artinya pria itu tengah berada tepat di depanku. Aku melihatnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sebuah tas yang dibawanya tadi. Ia menjulurkan tangan ayahku kebawah sehingga aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Ia mengiris tangan ayahku?!

Karena kaget aku hampir saja berteriak. Namun aku langsung menutup mulutku untuk mencegah dia mengetahui keberadaanku. Tapi sepertinya ia menyadari pergerakanku barusan dan hendak menundukkan badannya guna melihat kebawah kolong kasur tempatku bersembunyi.

 _DEG DEG DEG_

Jantungku semakin bergemuruh saat sedikit lagi ia melihatku. Namun tiba-tiba pergerakannya terhenti. Aku bingung saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

 _KAA-CHAN?!_

Ternyata ibuku tengah memegang kakinya. Tanganku semakin bergetar. Tubuhku semakin menegang saat pria itu telah berada di atas tubuh ibuku dan mencekiknya.

Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku terlalu shock melihat kejadian mengerikan di depan mataku. Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi?! Aku semakin menangis saat melihat ibuku menatapku dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan- _lari nak! Kau harus hidup. Kau harus hidup!_

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah menjawab tatapan ibuku. Air mataku semakin deras saat ia mulai terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Kaa-chan kembali menatapku _"sayang, ibu mohon pergilah. Kau dan kakakmu harus hidup. Demi kaa-chan dan tou-chan, tolong hidup nak"_

" _kaa-chan. Maafkan aku"_

Setelah itu aku melihat ibuku tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya lalu menutup mata. Sungguh. Rasanya seperti mati rasa saat melihat ibumu meregang nyawa didepan matamu. Ingin rasanya aku ikut mati dengan orang tuaku saat ini juga dengan menyerahkan nyawaku pada pembunuh itu. Tapi aku harus hidup. Ya, aku harus hidup.

Dengan segenap kekuatan aku langsung keluar dari kolong kasur yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu kamar. Aku tak berani menoleh kebelakang saat ku dengar ada derap kaki yang mengejarku. Aku terus memacu kakiku untuk berlari sejauh mungkin dari rumah. Aku tak tau harus pergi kemana. Yang penting lari!

Dengan pipi yang masih basah oleh air mata dan bertelanjang kaki aku terus melaju tanpa pernah menoleh kebelakang. Saat tiba di belokan gang, tiba-tiba pandanganku disilaukan oleh cahaya.

 _Ckkkkkkiiiitttttt_

 _Bugggghhhh_

Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang dan tiba-tiba bertumbukan sangat keras dengan sesuatu yang kunyakini adalah kaca. Tubuhku merosot tak berdaya ke aspal. Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa aku melihat kerumunan orang datang mengelilingiku dan sibuk memanggil ambulance. Perlahan pandanganku menghitam dan yang terakhirku lihat adalah genangan darahku yang tersapu oleh hujan.

TBC

* * *

hai \\(^o^)/

Senang berjumpa lagi dengan readers semua! Aku kembali dengan fic kedua! yey yey yey!

Dapat inspirasi buat nulis ni fic waktu nonton ulang k-drama yang judulnya the girl who can see smells dan you're all surrounded. Karena ceritanya yang mengesankan, author memutuskan untuk membuat fic dengan berlatar belakang dua drama ini. Tentunya dengan perubahan alur cerita dan karakter. Untuk tema akan lebih mengarah ke the girl who can see smells dan akan ada banyak hal yang tak terduga muncul dalam fic ini. Karena untuk fic yang pertama plotnya lebih tenang, maka untuk yang fic ini author ingin plot yang menantang!. Berharap readers suka dengan fic kedua saya ini! Di tunggu reviewnya!


End file.
